disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy Lewis
Darcy Lewis is a co-worker/intern of Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, the love interest of Ian Boothby, a major protagonist in Thor, and the tritagonist in Thor: The Dark World. She also appears in two comics, Fury's Big Week and Thor: The Dark World Prelude. Darcy is portrayed by Kat Dennings. Background Physical appearance Darcy is slender and stands at a pretty average height. She's shown as an average college student with black glasses, brown eyes and clean brown hair to match. Darcy is usually seen wearing a red hat. Personality Darcy Lewis is a devoted college student with a lot of compassion, ambition, and intellect, with her heart usually, if not always, in the right place. Despite not being a scientist like her friends, Lewis is intelligent and perceptive, as she is the first to notice the "anomaly" that made Jane Foster realize that Thor fell out of it. Truly devoted, Lewis is extremely goal-oriented and takes great pride in her achievements. She has great respect for Foster and Erik Selvig and constantly follows them around, hoping to gain knowledge from their endeavors together, even refusing to desert them during the dangers of the Convergence. She also flatters Foster about her smell and acknowledges Ian Boothby for preventing a Dark Elf from killing her. Nevertheless, her good qualities are often overlooked because of her immense intensity, eagerness, curiosity, and tendency to follow people around. She is shown to be very impulsive, as she tases Thor because he was freaking her out and drops Ian Boothby, whom she has romantic feelings for, after Foster witnesses them making out. Notably, she takes accountability for tasing Thor and apologizes to him. While she continuously attempts to be helpful every chance she gets, Foster and Selvig often consider her to be annoying. Lewis also considers Thor to be very attractive, much like Gamora. Equipment Darcy has a taser strong enough to zap Asgardians into unconsciousness. Curiously, she did not appear to have it on hand during the Battle of Greenwich, leaving her nearly defenseless. Appearances ''Thor'' Darcy Lewis is Jane Foster's intern, a quirky but quick-thinking political science major who found herself in the middle of Earth's first contact with an alien civilization, and while she doesn't always understand everything that's happening around her, she doesn't hesitate to speak up about it. When Thor Odinson arrives on Earth, Darcy tasers him with a masterful flick at his busom, claiming that he was freaking her out. ''Thor: The Dark World When Jane discovers an ancient cosmological event affecting the Earth, it's Darcy who has to pick up the slack when Jane disappears. After Jane goes to Asgard, Darcy and Ian try to contact Selvig while she called him on the phone, Ian watches the news and finds out what happened to Erik, then she and Ian goes to the asylum to seek Erik. When Selvig sees Darcy he does not recognize but almost immediately he remembers her. During the Battle of Greenwich, Darcy kisses Ian for saving her life before they reunite with Jane and the others. Later, she was present when Thor returned to Earth. WandaVision Darcy is scheduled to appear in ''WandaVision, while curiously, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Ian Boothby are not. Relationships Jane Foster One of Darcy's closest friends was Jane Foster. The two agreed on pretty much everything and constantly operated together, though Jane often seems annoyed by Darcy's energy. Darcy also tries to get Jane to relax, joking with her on several occasions and getting a stark variety of reactions to her sense of humor from Jane. Erik Selvig It is unknown how long Darcy has been working for Professor Erik Selvig, but she seemed to have established a good relationship with her boss. Ian Boothby Darcy was close to Ian Boothby, her boyfriend and a fellow worker under Erik Selvig. They were once seen making out by Jane Foster, much to Darcy's embarrassment. They also fought Dark Elves together, during which time Ian saved Darcy's life. Thor Odinson Darcy and Thor got off to a bad start, after she tasered him, thinking he was 'a crazy homeless person' and not responding well to his rants and threats. However, they eventually got over it after Darcy realized she found him to be incredibly attractive and Thor appeared to respect her for being intelligent and agile enough to catch him off guard so easily when he had challenged her. As two close friends of Jane's, Darcy had respect for Thor's tendency not to exactly stay out of life-threatening trouble. She was usually happy to help him out. He acts friendly toward her, and she gives him the same respect, but the two had little contact. Trivia *In early versions of the movie, Darcy was originally written as a male character. *As a running gag, she mistakenly, yet repeatedly calls Mjolnir "myuh myuh", after she hears Thor talk about it in the first Thor film. She still has not been informed of the correct way to pronounce it. Gallery JaneDarcy-Thor.jpg DarcyLewis-Thor.jpg Darcy_Lewis.png Darcy_Lewis_01.png Selvig_Darcy.jpg Thor_The_Dark_World_Darcy_and_Jane.png DarcyJane.jpg Thor the dark world 0566.jpg SelvigandDarcy-TTDW.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Thor characters Category:American characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Students Category:WandaVision characters Category:Heroines Category:Scientists Category:Acquired characters